Verbrannter Baiser
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Ginny hält es auf Bills Hochzeit nicht länger aus – das Kleid und die Frisur sind unangenehm und all die Blicke auch. Zum Glück hat sie einen süßen Fluchplan – Luna. Girlslash, LLGW


**Titel:** Verbrannter Baiser  
**Pairing:** Ginny/Luna**  
Word Count:** 1109**  
Zusammenfassung:** Ginny hält es auf Bills Hochzeit nicht länger aus – das Kleid und die Frisur sind unangenehm und all die Blicke auch. Zum Glück hat sie einen süßen Fluchplan – Luna.**  
Warnung: **Femmeslash (Girl/Girl), aber nur sehr, sehr wenig – die Betonung liegt mehr auf dem Verhältnis zwischen den beiden, als auf explizierter f/f Action.**  
Anmerkung:** Mein erster Versuch Femmeslash zu schreiben. Be gentle!

_Geschrieben im Rahmen von **Fanfic100de**.  
Fandom: HP; mein Charakter: Luna Lovegood; Thema #63 - Sommer. _

**_Verbrannter Baiser_**

Ginny Weasley trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. _Ich sehe doch aus wie ein Baiser,_ dachte sie, während sie sich zum wiederholten Male die versammelte Hochzeitsgesellschaft besah. _Und zwar wie der verunglückte Baiser, der, der ein bisschen zu dunkel, ein bisschen zu unförmig, ein bisschen zu anders geworden ist... _

Sie fühlte sich unwohl, sie wollte bloß noch weg. Viel länger würde sie es nicht ertragen können, mit dem _ach so tollen_ frischverheirateten Pärchen und dieser _goldigen, bezaubernden kleine Elfe_ von Mit-Brautjunger hier herumzustehen, während all diese aufgeregten Leute um sie herumflatterten. Langsam, aber sicher, wurde ihr alles zu viel.

Zum Glück hatte sie ein Schlupfloch.

Als der Sturm von klickenden Kameras und gratulierenden Verwandten mit Pseudo-Lächeln auf den Lippen endlich verebbt war, stahl sie sich davon.

Ohne sich umzudrehen lief sie los, hielt das erste Mal inne, als sie den kleinen See umrundet hatte, aber nur, um die goldenen Riemchensandalen loszuwerden, die ihr ins Fleisch schnitten und auf denen sie sich kaum hatte bewegen können.

Es war befreiend, einfach drauflos zu laufen.

Es war befreiend, sie zu sehen.

Sie zu sehen, wie sie dort hockte, auf der sommerlichen Wiese des Wieselkopfs. Ein erwartungsfrohes Kribbeln breitete sich bis in ihre Fingerspitzen aus, als sie beobachtete wie Luna auf einer Decke herumwuselte, sie hier und da glättete, nur um sie an einer anderen Ecke zu zerknüllen, als baute sie ein Nest für einen imaginären, winzigen, tierischen Gast, den sie zu ihrem kleinen Picknick erwarten würde.

Doch Luna wartete nur auf sie, und das ließ ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machen. Nur auf sie. Diesmal würde sie keine Dekoration sein, die man einfach beiseite schieben konnte, sobald das Spektakel vorbei war.

Gedankenlos raffte Ginny den hellgoldenen Stoff des Brautjungfernkleides vorne zusammen, so dass sie die letzten Schritte schneller zurücklegen konnte. Bisher hatte Luna sie noch nicht bemerkt – kein Wunder, ihr aschblondes Haar hing wie ein Vorhang um ihren Kopf herum, ganz so, als wäre das dieser kleine Schleier liebevoller Verrücktheiten, durch den sie die Welt sah.

Die Sommersonne brannte Ginny ein wenig im Nacken, da ihre Haare in einem ungewohnten Knoten hochgesteckt waren, aber das Gras unter ihren nackten Füßen belebte sie wieder und kitzelte eine neue Welle der Vorfreude bei ihr wach.

Erst als Ginny ihre Sandalen ins Gras fallen ließ, blickte Luna zu ihr auf, ein verschmitztes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Du bist ja tatsächlich gekommen", bemerkte Luna mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, das den erstaunten Blick in ihren Augen aber nicht verbergen konnte.

Zu dem Kribbeln in Ginnys Fingerspitzen kam nun ein kleiner Schauer, der ihr den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie erinnerte sich, wie ungeschickt sie sich verhalten hatte, als sie Luna um diesen Treffen gebeten hatte. Beinahe hatte es sich so angehört, als bräuchte sie bloß irgendeinen Anlass, um von der Hochzeit verschwinden zu können, als wäre Luna nur der Vorwand, nicht aber der wahre Grund für dieses Treffen.

Aber so war es nicht. Vielleicht hatte Ginny sie anfangs wirklich nur als Fluchtmöglichkeit gesehen, doch je näher die Hochzeit ihres Bruders gerückt war, desto mehr hatte sie sich dieses Treffen herbeigesehnt. Auch heute während der Trauung hatte Ginny bemerkt, wie selbst Nichtigkeiten sie so sehr aufgeregt hatten, dass sie bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte verschwinden wollen. Der Gedanke, dass sie stattdessen den ganzen Nachmittag mit Luna hätte hier sitzen können, sich in der Sonne aalen und sogar einige Augenblicke vertrauten, wohltuenden Schweigens mit ihr hätte genießen können, die nur ab und zu vom Rauschen des lauen Sommerwinds unterbrochen wurden, hatte ihr keine Ruhe gelassen.

Während Ginny sich all dies ausgemalt hatte, war Luna sichtlich überrascht, dass sie überhaupt gekommen war. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, dass Luna offenbar damit gerechnet hatte, sie würde gar nicht erscheinen, woraufhin sie begann nervös an den Bändern in ihrem Haar zu zupfen.

„Ist das eine französische Frisur?", fragte Luna plötzlich lachend, „machen die das immer so asymmetrisch? Meinst du, das steht mit auch?"

Ganz waghalsig langte Luna in ihr Haar und schnappte sich eines der losen Bänder, um zu versuchen, ihre eigenen Haare damit zu bändigen.

„Ähm – was – nein", stammelte Ginny, der die Worte nur schwerlich über die Lippen kamen. „Nein, das war ich, oder besser gesagt, meine Haare, die sich befreien wollten."

„Ja, das kann ich mir denken", sagte Luna nachdenklich, „ich würde mich auch nicht so fesseln lassen. Komm her." Und damit zog sie Ginny zu sich auf die Decke herunter, platzierte sich hinter ihr, und zog ihr nach und nach die Bändchen aus den Haaren.

Mit jedem Bändchen, das fiel, fühlte Ginny sich entspannter und befreiter. Nun, befreiter und doch eingeengter, aber auf eine angenehme Art. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass Luna sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter von ihr entfernte.

„Du hast jetzt übrigens Löckchen", verkündete Luna, nachdem sie das letzte Band entfernt hatte, womit sie Ginny aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Ginny schüttelte sich, da es immer noch an den Stellen auf ihrem Kopf spannte, wo ihre Haare versuchten, wieder in ihre Ausgangslage zurückzukehren. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein kicherndes Schnauben.

„Das kitzelt!"

Luna war also bisher nicht weggerückt, weshalb sie ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht bekommen hatte, als Ginny sich geschüttelt hatte.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, hab ich dich – " Ruckartig drehte Ginny sich zu ihr um, hielt aber inne, sobald sie bemerkte, dass sie nun Nase an Nase waren.

Luna lachte, lächelte dabei sogar mit den Augen, wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte, und erhob sich. Während sie dies tat, stupste ihre Nase unmerklich gegen Ginnys – und Ginny bezweifelte, dass diese Berührung unwillkürlich gewesen war.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Ginny sich um. Luna war inzwischen fleißig dabei, Süßigkeiten auszupacken, knalligbunte, große, schaumige, glitzernde Sachen, und Ginny wurde das erste Mal wieder an die Hochzeit und an ihr Outfit erinnert.

„Oh je", seufzte sie. „Zu denen passe ich momentan aber gut... Jetzt sehe ich erstrecht aus wie ein verbrannter Sahnebaiser, mit diesen Locken. Du weißt schon, wie ein Baiser, der etwas verunglückt ist, der nicht schön und perlweiß geschwungen ist, sondern der zu einer Seite weggekippt und an der Spitze seltsam dunkel und gekräuselt ist."

Ganz kurz schloss Ginny die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich von diesen Erinnerungen zu lösen, riss die Augen aber wieder auf, als sie etwas fruchtiges und süßes vor ihrem Gesicht bemerkte. Luna.

„Find ich süß, so müssen sie doch sein", grinste Luna und fütterte sie mit einer Erdbeere. Ein paar Sekunden, die auch Stunden hätten sein können, vergangen, ehe Lunas Lippen sich auf ihren schlossen.

Ginny verlor die Balance, kippe nach hinten auf die Decke, kümmerte sich aber nicht darum, dass sie ihr Kleid mit Früchten bekleckerte. _Schließlich,_ dachte sie, _hat Luna ihr Baiser bestimmt am Liebsten mit Erdbeersauce. _

_-# Fin #-  
_


End file.
